Enough
by VannahVamp
Summary: Korra's overwhelmed by all the changed, and Mako finally realizes just how much he needs her too...


Korra stared at the dark ceiling as thoughts flowed through her head. The thoughts had one name. Mako. When he had carried her to Oogi, he had spoken nice words, and she thought he was going to kiss her. She had desperately wanted him to. She had wanted him to kiss away the memories of Amon, of Tarrlok, of all the pressure Republic City was placing on her shoulders. But no. He wouldn't do that, especially not in front of Asami.

Asami... No matter how much Korra liked Asami, she hated her! Why couldn't she just go away? Why did she have to love Mako too? Why had Ikki had to actually tell her that Korra liked Mako too? Asami, the beautiful girl that Mako had chosen over Korra, would always choose over Korra.

With a grunt, she sat up in bed, glancing out the window at the arena, her used-to-be safe haven, her sanctuary. Until, that is, Amon had ruined everything. Ignoring her instincts screaming at her to stay in bed and try to sleep, she patted Naga on the shoulder. The polar bear dog glanced up at her, questioning, sleepy, but as usual loyal. "Come on girl." Naga shook herself quietly and followed Korra out the door.

Naga swam them to the arena since Korra was still injured. "Stay out here. I'll be safe this time, I promise." After planting a kiss on her white forehead, Korra slipped under the police tape. She walked through the back, past the gym, where she had met Bolin. She remembered his hitting on her while getting her out of that sticky situation. She walked the same path they had taken to get to the changing area, looking out to the blown up platform. She remembered how hopeless they had looked when Asuk had quit, and how joyous Bolin had seemed when she had offered to be their waterbender.

Her feet moved on their own, and before she knew it, she was out on the docks. She leaned against the same pole she had so long ago. She remembered his lips on hers, how surprised he'd been, how willing he'd been. He had looked down at her gently after the kiss. She smiled to herself as the words echoed in her head. "You're pretty amazing."

There were footsteps behind her, and all of her muscles tensed up. She spun around, crouched and ready for a fight with Equalists or some other unnamed enemy, but there he stood, stoic, emotionless, as usual, gazing at her with those fiery amber eyes. All adrenaline drained from her, and she turned away quickly, not wanting him to see the tears that all of a sudden formed in her eyes. She could feel his gaze boring into her back.

Mako stared at her, with her shoulders slumped, hands slightly shaking. He knew there was really nothing he could say. All he could do, wanted to do, was to put his arms around her and hold her as she cried as he knew she wanted to do. He could tell she wanted, needed to let it out. But he couldn't force his legs into motion.

"Korra?" Her name sizzled like fire on his tongue. He wanted so bad to help her, protect her, but he hadn't been able to before and wouldn't be able to now. He knew this fact well, but he'd do anything to change it.

She blinked away the tears and wiped her cheeks, not really caring for once if Mako knew she was crying. With a sigh, she turned to him. "What are you doing here Mako?" Just his name brought more tears. She wasn't even sure why she was crying! She only knew she needed something, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what that something was.

When he saw her beautiful cerulean eyes fill, he did the only thing he could think to do. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her into him, and let her cry. He shushed her, smoothing her messy hair, but he didn't wipe the tears. He knew she just needed to be held and to cry. She didn't want someone to wipe away her tears. She needed someone to lean on, not provide comfort. There was no way to comfort really.

Suddenly, he felt tears leak out of his own eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he realized the longer he held her, the more of her pain flowed into him. And he let it. So they cried together, and held each other because everything had changed so much and because everything had broken.

They stayed there for who knows how long. Maybe it was only minutes, maybe hours. Finally, they pulled apart, and wiped their own tears away. They glanced at each other and laughed, because of the situation, just because they needed to laugh, because nothing at all was funny.

Korra was the first to speak. "Everything has changed so much..."

"I know."

"We're not the same people as we were..."

"I know."

"But there's one thing that hasn't changed..." He said nothing this time. "Mako... I..." He placed his hand on her cheek, knowing what she was going to say. Both hearts sped up, beating at the same pace, the same beat. She swallowed hard, nervously, as he slowly leaned in closer. He couldn't breathe; she was so close. He hesitated, thinking of Asami. She made the move for him, just like she had the first time. Their lips met, and all thoughts of Asami evaporated. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing in closer. His hands found her waist.

When they broke to breathe, she whispered, "I love you Mako." He kissed her again, without hesitation this time. He knew he still liked Asami, but he also knew that he could live without her. Korra was beautiful, impossible, amazing, irritating, and the best thing that had ever happened to him. He needed her; he couldn't live without her.

"I love you Korra." Her eyes lit up, and she pulled him in again. The kiss was filled with love and understanding. As they walked back the way they had come, hands entwined, they knew one thing. No matter what happened with Amon, the Council, Bolin, Asami, they'd have each other.

And that was enough.


End file.
